


Alone, together with you

by Rain_wander



Category: Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Blood, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Major Character Injury, Neck trauma, Night Terrors, Obligatory Gura nightmare fan fic, but none of it is actually happening, no beta: we die like yagoo's dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_wander/pseuds/Rain_wander
Summary: Gura has a rough night and Amelia is there for her. The two talk and a lot of feelings are aired out in the open.(obligatory Gura nightmare fic.)Takes place after "Curiosity and distractions", and "What to do with a (touch) starved shark" but reading them isn't necessary.(based on a real night terror I had once)
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113
Collections: Amesame long distance feels





	Alone, together with you

The gentle clatter of dishes being washed by hand and muffled music trailed out of a certain shark's kitchen. The big clean she had done of the place for Amelia's visit had almost stuck but of course, her dishes piled up and there were a million wrappers and containers around her desk. 

Gura sighed, hands deep in soapy water while her dishwasher ran the rest of it. It had already been a month since she had gotten to meet Amelia in person for the first time, and so, a month since anyone had hugged her or anything of the sort. She felt a little pathetic for missing physical contact too much and blamed it on Amelia just being really comfortable.

Yeah, it's her fault for being so snuggle-able…

Another sigh. Her little shark heart ached and Gura washed a plate with enough force to obliterate everything on it.

"Ughh. Ameeee I miss youuu." She whined into her empty kitchen. She felt restless but needy.

The moment the dishes were done and hands were dried. Gura threw herself onto her couch and groaned into the cushions. Her tail smacking the backrest roughly but slowly and rhythmically. Annoyed at herself, Gura reached her arm back and grabbed her tail to stop it.

The only sound in the apartment was the soft playlist she had in the background. 

Turning her head out of the cushions Gura groaned at herself.

"This is ridiculous! I've been feeling like a needy sucky mess ever since she left! What is wrong with me!?" She let her arm hang limply off the side of the couch, her other uselessly reaching for the empty spot Amelia had sat in when she visited.

"... what's wrong with me...like I don't already know." Gura laughed bitterly at herself. "Imma big ball of...of loneliness and big stupid gay feelings for Watson. Ughh." 

Her phone pinged. Gura lazily tossed her arm at where it sat on her coffee table blindly. She nearly dropped it on the floor.

Catch-these-hand-son🔎  **Today at 8:42 PM**

Hey stinky. What's up? You doing ok tonight?

Gura smiled at the message. Of course, Amelia was checking on her and already Gura felt better. God, she had it bad.

Gwah Gogla 🔱  **Today at 8:42 PM**

Yeah. I was just cleaning. Feeling a little lonely. Saw you talking about how much you love aquariums and fish tanks and stupid looking fish.

Gura tried to push the conversation away from her neediness.

Catch-these-hand-son🔎  **Today at 8:43 PM**

Aw feeling jealous~? Don't worry you're the only stupid looking fish for me. 💙

A light blush crept along Gura's cheeks at that. And there started their game of questionable flirting.

Gwah Gogla 🔱  **Today at 8:44 PM**

💛 Good because this stupid looking fish misses the way her sunshine feels warming her scales.

Pleased with herself that she had been successfully sweet and cute Gura grinned at her phone screen watch the little notice that told her Amelia was typing come up and drop off a few times.

Catch-these-hand-son🔎  **Today at 8:47 PM**

Wow, I only see you once and you already want me warming your scales? I have a list you know. You're gonna have to get in line.

_ Damn it. _

Gwah Gogla 🔱  **Today at 8:47 PM**

How high up am I on the list?

Catch-these-hand-son🔎  **Today at 8:48 PM**

Pretty high...ish…

Gwah Gogla 🔱  **Today at 8:47 PM**

Acceptable.

Catch-these-hand-son🔎  **Today at 8:49 PM**

Seriously though you mentioned you were feeling lonely again? You know you can talk to me about whatever you need whenever you need me right?

The change in mood made Gura sit up. She thought she had avoided a serious conversation but of course, Amelia was going to make sure she was ok.

Gwah Gogla 🔱  **Today at 9:00 PM**

Yeah I know. Thanks. Love ya bozo💛

Catch-these-hand-son🔎  **Today at 9:01 PM**

I love you too, you stupid looking fish💙

And even if it was meant platonically, Gura held on to Amelia's "I love you"s like they were the most precious thing in the entire world.

____________________________

  
  


Gura opened her eyes to the pitch blackness of her room, in the comfort of her bed. Her sleep-heavy mind lagging behind as she tried to remember why she had even woken up in the first place. As her awareness crawled back to her at a snail's pace, Gura became dimly aware of another presence in her bed next to her. Mind too asleep to feel fear, Gura’s brain opted for confusion and she turned her head to see Amelia, sleeping peacefully. Her blond locks a mess and half in her face, tank top twisted towards her side and her limbs tucked close so she could sleep as closely to Gura as possible without disturbing her.

_ Oh, Ame must have crawled in to cuddle _ . Gura’s brian rationalized as if the actual logistics of how this would be possible given their distance weren’t even a factor at all. As if it were perfectly expected and normal to find Amelia asleep next to her.

But it was strange, Gura could only move her head.

Quickly she did a scan of the room, her mind was waking up faster now. That was when she noticed the door to her room was open a crack. 

_ Maybe Ame didn’t close it? _

There was a dim light from the bright moon outside flooding her apartment and spilling through the tiny crack of the door. She still couldn’t move and just when Gura was starting to think this was the most boring episode of sleep paralysis she had ever had the door began to move slowly. Her eyes darted down, her chin tilted as far down as she could to stair at the door. From this angle, Gura couldn’t make out what was pushing it open but it wasn’t the wind. The wood moved slowly but steadily, with intent. Her breathing quickened. The door was opened just enough that Gura could finally spot what was moving it, an impossibly long, narrow, pointed black...thing. It was shaped similarly to a garden trowel or a cone and Gura watched in frozen horror as the rest of this sharp elongated  _ thing  _ entered her room with a slowness that made time feel like it stopped. It was so impossibly tall that it had to bend all of its equally impossibly long limbs and back like some sort of spider just to fit inside. All assumptions of this being an episode of sleep paralysis were gone. Nothing she had ever hallucinated during sleep paralysis could move real-life things. Nothing made noise when it moved through her room like it was really there like it was really stepping on the edge of a discarded slipper. Nothing smelled like rot, like garbage and death and copper. 

Gura was struggling to breathe quietly now, her body still pinned by an invisible force. Her blood ran cold and her eyes darted between the tall, black as pitch thing and Amelia’s calmly sleeping form next to her. Gura felt every instinct in her body vibrate with the need to scream, to warn Amelia, to move, to do absolutely anything but her body refused. Her voice turned into sand in her throat and Gura watched the thing cross the room in one single painfully slow step right to her bedside. The side Amelia was on.

Tears streamed freely down the sides of Gura’s face and she was just able to turn her head. Her lips moved in a soundless scream for Amelia to move, to run. For this thing to leave her alone.

Its arm lifted languidly, and one of its strange shape pointed hand-like limbs hovered above the two in bed. Gura could feel the baggy shirt she wore to bed sticking to her from the cold sweat of fear and panic she was soaked in. The thing’s pointed limb moved over Amelia and Gura felt a deep part of her finally stop screaming but the split second of relief was just that, a split second. 

The point came to the edge of her own neck, right on her jugular and Gura felt her skin split as it dragged slowly across her neck. She could feel the pain, the heat of her own blood covering her neck, the bed and filling her mouth and throat. Her voice came back just in time for Gura to hear herself make horrible choking and gurgling noises. She felt her gills trying to compensate for her drowning lungs but they found no water. Gura’s eyes flicked over to Amelia as she choked and struggled to breathe, still pinned. She closed her eyes...

...Gura’s eyes flew open with a deep, strangled gasp and her hands flew up to her neck. Hot and soaked she flew out of bed and slapped the light of her room on so hard her hand stung. Frantically touching her neck and looking at her hands Gura saw it was only sweat. Just her own sweat. She stood panting, staring at her hands, shaking as her brain struggled to catch up. Her eyes snapped up to her bed, a clear dark spot on her sheets from her body broke out in a fear-filled, panic-driven sweat but no Amelia, no tall thing.

There, by her lightswitch, Gura stayed frozen, her entire body trying to catch up with reality. When she could finally move a little, think a little, the Atlantean half fell half leaned against her dresser. Her body felt like she had just tried to fight off some huge beast but her brain and heartfelt like she had just survived a near-death experience. 

The moment she felt confident enough in her legs, Gura walked back over to her bed and fell onto it. The sweat spot was dry now but having the energy to care enough to change the sheets was absolutely nowhere near her mind at the moment.

Operating on autopilot, Gura grabbed her phone, opened discord and called Amelia. It rang and rang and rang and Gura just listened to the sound repeat on and on for what felt like ages. She hung up, waited a few minutes and tried again. The process repeated, she hung up. Tried again. On the fourth attempt when Gura was about to pull the phone away from her ear to hang up, the noise of someone joining the call sounded.

“...mmm Gura?...I thought you went to sleep…” The sound of movement “...like five hours ago?” Amelia’s voice sounded so heavy with sleep that Gura knew instantly that she had disturbed her.

“....”

“...Gura...Are you there?... if this is some weird butt dial prank thing I’m gonna be mad. I was literally out cold.”

“A...ahh..” Gura bit her lip, her throat still hurt from the night terror, her voice still sand. She thanked all the powers that be, that even half-asleep Amelia was quick to pick things up.

“Are you in trouble?” More movement, then Amelia sounded a lot more awake. “Are you safe? Can you talk?”

Gura held the mic closer to her mouth so Amelia could hear her frantic unhinged breathing and attempts at forming a single word.

“Ok, if you can make noise, I’m going to guess you're safe but you clearly can’t talk. Hold on just a second.” The sound of sheets moving suddenly. “If you have anything with a camera and a bigger screen then your phone switch to that on the call and make yourself as comfortable as you can in your bed. I’ll do the same.”

“A...ah y-y..” Gura tried to answer but gave up. On shaking legs she shut her light off and grabbed a tablet she used to read in bed, still plugged in and switched the call to that. She watched Amelia drop from the call for just a second before she came back as well. This time Amelia’s camera was on and her mic was much better. Seeing her, even just on camera, instantly cut Gura’s panic in half. There Amelia was, very real, and very safe. Her hair was in a tiny ponytail that half of it had fallen out of and into her face and she was still trying to make sure she didn’t spill out of the oversized tank top she had worn to bed. Gura was far too focused on Amelia just being there to pay any mind to her current messy state.

“Turn your Camera on,” Amelia instructed. Gura placed her tablet on the bed next to her, where Amelia had been in her night terror and turned on her camera. 

Once her camera was on, Gura half hid her face in her pillow and stared at Amelia. The blond offered her a small, gentle smile. It was soft and didn’t reach her eyes fully and Gura knew it was to try to comfort her.

“Hey, there you are.” Amelia’s voice was soft, breathy and gentle, like a summer breeze. “You’re safe. Nothing you saw was real okay? You’re perfectly safe.” She continued to reassure. Gura has opened up to Amelia about her nightmares before, mentioned past sleep paralysis episodes as well, so Amelia had come to the conclusion that it must have been either of the two, possibly both that had driven Gura to call her like this.

Gura felt her face heat up and her eyes sting shortly before thick tears pooled and spilled over. Her neck still hurt but she could feel her throat loosening a little. Amelia didn’t make a single comment about her appearance but Gura knew she must look like shit.

“Are you crying because of what you saw?” Amelia continued, still as soft and gentle as before.

“N-nhh no…” Gura’s voice came out horse and rough. She pulled the pillow away so that Amelia could see all of her face, red with shame. Amelia frowned.

“Hey stop. It’s totally normal to feel fucked up after a really bad nightmare or sleep paralysis. Don’t feel bad for waking me up. I’m here for you ok?”

Gura gave her a little nod, tears still flowing freely down her face.

“Do you want to talk about what you saw?” she offered, then perked up at something. “Wait hold on. Wellington is under my blanket.” 

Gura watched Amelia grab her little Samsung mic and take it under the plush comforter. The sound of it brushing against fabric was loud for a moment, and all Gura could see was the top of Ame’s head and the dark void under her blanket she was looking into. Suddenly something else brushed the mic and the loud sound of purring poured out of Gura’s speakers. It made a small smile slip onto the shark girl's face.

Ame kept the mic there for a while before bringing it back up, out of her blankets and back where it was before.

“I hope that helped. Wellington is a suck and always wants to sleep in the blankets with me like right up against me And he just purrs the entire time.”

“Man, now I’m jealous of a cat.” Gura croaked. She noticed Amelia’s expression shift a bit and regretted it. “S-sorry. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

“No, it's not that. I just really wish you were in Wellington’s place right now. At least if you were here I could hold you. Help you feel like everything really is ok. Make you feel safe.” 

“You’re making me feel safe right now Ame. you make me feel a lot of things…” Gura admitted. She was far too emotionally raw and tired to slip into their usually teasing banter and part of her knew that confessing now probably wasn’t a good time.

“What kinds of things?” Ame asked and there was a slight bit of want in her voice. Of the need for some sort of validation. 

“Right now? Like I’m safe. Like everything is ok. Like my room is more my home now...Like I’m warm and laying in the sun in the grass and there's a nice breeze but like...in my heart.” She poured her heart out and watched as Amelia’s cheeks grew a bit darker and her eyes seemed to suddenly be unable to meet the camera directly.

“I’m glad...You make me feel a lot of things too.”   
“Like what?”

“I don’t think now is a good time…” Amelia trailed off.

“Please?”

“I…” Amelia paused and brushed the hair out of her face, her cheeks darker. “When you woke up and needed someone, was I your first choice?”

“Yes.” Gura didn’t hesitate.

“Okay…” Ame took a breath and let it out slowly. “You make me feel like I can be so much more than I am. You make me want to learn more, to be better and do better. You inspire me Gura. And...this stupid half-assed flirting stuff we do? It makes me feel like I'm full of balloons or something. Like I’m lighter. When I visited you in person that one time I cried most of the bus ride to the station. I didn’t want to leave. There's a small selfish part of me that doesn’t just want you to be here next to me so I can comfort you now, but so that I can just hold you and know what it feels like to sleep next to you…”

“Sleep next to me now…” Gura suddenly interrupted and Amelia’s eyes shot up to her screen in surprise.

“What?”

“Don’t hang up on discord. Leave your mic and camera on. I’ll keep mine on. Tonight we can sleep next to each other.” Gura explained and Amelia smiled, this time it reached her eyes.

“I’d like that.”

Gura’s face was warm with a very different emotion and she couldn’t peel her eyes away from her tablet screen even as they started to feel like they were made of lead.

“Hey, Ame?” 

“Hm?” Amelia’s were drooping a bit, her tone a little more tired.

“You’re beautiful…” Gura mumbled. Amelia rolled onto her stomach to both hug and bury her face into her pillow.

“Nnmmm...Your eyes are gorgeous…” She returned, sleepily.

“Mm. Your smile makes my heart do funny things.” Gura had a small tired doopy grin on her face now.

“When you blush and make those flustered little whining sounds I want to kiss you.” Ame half spoke into her pillow. Gura flushed a little darker and maybe it was how sleepy she was getting, maybe it was the topic of conversation but she was feeling bold.

“So kiss me.”

“The next time I see you I promise.”

“I love you.” It came out so naturally, like all the other times Gura and Ame had said so but as friends.   
“I love you too.” And so did the reply, but this time they both knew it was something else. Something different. They had both finally stepped over a line in their friendship that had been blurry for ages now, or rather it was fading away entirely.

That night was the single best sleep either girl had, had in weeks. Even when Gura woke up and nearly caught an eye full of Ame spilling out of the too big neck of her tank top and was reminded of the upsides to not being as well endowed as other girls.


End file.
